Slag bij Waterloo
none|700px|Compleete Overwinning der Geallieerde en het Vluchte der Fransche Armee na den Slag bij Waterloo. den 18 en 19 Junij 1815. ------ Compleete Overwinning der Geallieerde en het Vluchte der Fransche Armee na den Slag bij Waterloo. den 18 en 19 Junij 1815. Nooit had er voor den stouten Corzikaan zoo veel op het spel gestaan. :Inderdaad had Napoleons leger door deszelfs zamenstelling, wapenrusting en plaatsing, door den geest, die het bezielde, en door den keten van vestingen, die hetzelve dekten, eene ontzagchelijke houding. Nooit had er voor den stouten Corzikaan, voor Frankrijk, voor gansch Europa, zoo veel op het spel gestaan. Niets of alles – was hier over en weder de leuze. Zoo geducht de linie der Franschen was, zoo zwak kon de onze schijnen. Zij was amper gesloten. Haar middelpunt, natuurlijk het meeste bedreigd, werd door een nieuw geschapen Nederlandsch leger bezet. Zij had achter zich geene bedekkende bolwerken, maar veelal een open land, weerlooze steden, en de nabijheid van het welvarende, schoone Brussel bood een bekoorlijk lokaas aan voor een leger, tuk op roof, in de plaats van eenen slagboom, geschikt om den indringenden vijand te stuiten. Eén enkele beslissende slag, en men kon voor het oogenblik België verloren rekenen, Breda, Bergen op den Zoom berend, en de Franschen aan den linker Rijn-oever. Welke bekooringen voor eenen Napoleon! welke aanmoedigingen, om het uitterste door kunst list en moed, te beproeven! welke gronden, om met meer vertrouwen dan ooit, zijne Franschen tot den aanval te geleiden! * NAPOLEÓNTISCHE REDEVOERINGEN. Door W. A. Ockerse. AMSTERDAM bij Johannes van der Hey 1815 ----- 700px ----- Ha! Nu houd ik die Engelschen dan eenmal vast. :Het Fransche leger was na een’ kommerlijken nacht insgelijks vroegtijdig in beweging geraakt. Het zoude zeer verwonderlijk zijn geweest, ”dat de Engelschen niet alleen hunne stellingen van den vorigen avond behouden hadden, maar ook, dat zij zich genegen toonden om dezelve te verdedigen.” ”BUONAPARTE,” zegt de Fransche schrijver verder, ”had gevreesd, dat zij hem, gedurende den nacht, zouden ontsnapt zijn, en was verblijd hen des morgens weder te vinden. Zijne vreugde daarover niet kunnende verbergen, hoorde men hem, toen hij ze erkende, tegen de omstanders zeggen: Ha! nu houd ik die Engelschen dan eenmaal vast”. :Zijne meest ervarene staf-officieren zouden hem hebben afgeraden met het afgematte leger slag te leveren; dan, deze raad werd met versmading verworpen. Reeds in den vroegen morgen ontwikkelde hij zijn plan, en zijne liniën werden ook in de breedte uitgestrekt. :Het tweede korps (dat van REILLE) werd op zijn’ linker vleugel geplaatst, het eerste (D’ ERLON), met een gedeelte van het vierde korps (GERARD), op den straatweg en aan beide zijden van denzelven in het centrum; het zesde korps (LOBAU) maakte zijn’ regter vleugel uit. De garde, op de hoogte achter deze liniën geplaatst, bleef in reserve; de ruiterij was op verschilende punten, meest aan de vleugels, vooral aan de regter hand. Zijne artilerie stond ook langs de geheele linie, en aan derzelve stelling konde men den ervaren’ veldheer kennen. Het hoofdkwartier bleef in het dorp Planchinoit, in het huis, waar de Hertog van DALMATIË (SOULT) zich ophield. :Zoo stonden nu de beide legers tegen elkander over op de helling van twee heuvels, welker hoogste deelen ruim drie honderd roeden van elkander af liggen, terwijl in de tusschen gelegen vlakte zich eene andere lagere aardhoogte of rigchel verheft. Volgens de beste begrootingen was het Engelsch-Nederlandsch leger bij de zeventig duizend man sterk, en het Fransche zal waarschijnlijk nog, na aftrek van het korps van den Maarschalk GROUCHY en het verlies van de beide vorige dagen, tusschen de negentig en honderd duizend man bedragen hebben. Van wederzijden waren alle bewegingen op te merken, en nu bedreigden deze groote zoo vreeselijke ligchamen elkander met moord en verwoesting, en allen maakten zich hiertoe gereed. :Het weder was gedurende den geheelen dag buijig met korte regenvlagen. * De LAATSTE VELDTOGT van NAPOLEON BUONAPARTE door Mr. Jacobus Scheltema, AMSTERDAM, bij Hendrik Gartman. 1816 ----- 700px ----- Bonaparte aan het hoofd zijner ruiterij. :Omstreeks tien ure in den voormiddag begon de vijand het gevecht, door een’ woedenden aanval op Hougoumont, doch zonder eenig voordeel te behalen, hoe zeer hij denzelve, met kracht en opoffering aan zijne zijde, eenige reizen herhaalde, en eene hevige kanonade langs de geheele linie onderhield. Te gelijker tijd deed hij eene tweede attaque op la Haye Sainte, en vermeesterde die eerst toen de ligte infanterie, die dezelve bezet hield, all hare ammunitie verschoten had. Hougoumont, het voornaamste punt van de stelling der Engelschen, waarin men duizend man had geworpen, en tevens door eenen dikken muur met vrucht verdedigd werd, verzette zich tegen alle de ondernemingen des vijands. :Ten twee uren in den namiddag stelde BONAPARTE zich aan het hoofd zijner ruiterij, en ondernam een algemeenen aanval op de geheele Engelsche linie; dezelve werd afgeslagen, doch tot zeven uren des avonds, tot 5 of 6 malen met gelijke woede herhaald. In een dezer aanvallen maakte de Engelsche kavallerie een groot aantal krijgsgevangenen, nam een adelaar, en hakte twee battaillons der oude Fransche garde in de pan. :Om zeven uren deed de vijand met eene sterke hoeveelheid voetvolk en ruiterij eene laatste poging om door de linker zijde van het centrum, niet ver van la Haye Sainte, te dringen, doch werd op nieuw afgeslagen. Desniettegenstaande was er verwarring in de Engelsche gelederen ontstaan; het verlies was er buitengemeen groot geweest; de reservetroepen waren reeds in de linie van bataille voortgerukt, en de toestand des Hertogs was zeer bedenkelijk. Het musketvuur bleef langs het front nog gestadig aanhouden; de artillerie was reeds tot in de tweede linie achter uit gedeinsd; de vijand achtte zich bereids van de overwinning verzekerd; een kourier had deze heuchelijke tijding reeds naar Parijs overgebragt. :In dat oogenblik kwam de Generaal Graaf DE BÜLOW, met twee brigades infanterie en een korps kavalerie, uit het woud van Frichermont opdagen, en viel de vijandelijke regter vleugel in den rug aan. De vijand, die hier zijne reserve had, om daarmede door de linker vleugel van het Engelsche leger heen te dringen, keerde nu deze tegen het Pruisische korps, hetwelk hem, dus onverwacht, van ter zijde bestookte. Het overige van het vierde korps, door de moeijlijkheden van den marsch, in de défilés van St. Lambert opgehouden, was nog niet aangekomen. Het 3e. korps, bij Waveren door het veel sterker derde legerkorps der Fransche armée onder den Generaal VAN DAMME aangevoerd ( volgens het berigt van den Maarschalk GROUCHY ), aangevallen, was niet gevolgd, en kon niet ondersteund worden, dewijl den uitslag van het gevecht van dat bij Mont-St. Jean afhing, en dat de overwinning op dit voornaamste punt het geleden verlies bij Wavre moest doen vergeten. Het Pruissische leger vervolgde deswegens zijn weg, om de regter vleugel der Franschen te omsingelen. :De bataille, nog altoos onbeslist, werd van wederzijden met dezelfde woede voortgezet. * De VELDSLAG van het SCHOON VERBOND, op den 18n. junij 1815. AMSTERDAM bij E. Maaskamp 1815 ----- 700px ----- Zoo is dan het stuk ten einde. :Te midden dezer verwarring wist men niet waar BONAPARTE gebleven was. Men verzekerde dat hij gesneuveld zou zijn. Toen men daarvan aan zeker bekend Generaal kennis gaf, zeide hij: ”Zoo is dan het stuk ten einde.” Andere verhaalden dat hij gevangen was. Deszelfde onzekerheid heerschte omtrent het lot des Maarschalks NEY, van den Majoor-Generaal, en der meeste Opperbevelhebbers. :Een aantal vlugtelingen verhaalden hem midden onder de menigte gezien te hebben, met zijn grijze kapot aan en op een asgraauwe schimmel gezeten, en de uitkomst heeft de echtheid van dit laatste verhaal geleerd. BONAPARTE had zich, de algemeene verslagenheid ziende, door de vlugtende bataillons zijner garde voortgesleept, en van rondom door den vijand omsingeld, in een boomgaard, aan de landhoeve van Caillon grenzende, geworpen. Aldaar werd hij door twee ruiters der garde herkend, die hem, dwars door de over het veld verspreidde Pruissen heenvoerden, doch deze waren, gelukkig voor hem, met het buitmaken der Equipagien bezig. Ondanks de duisternis gaven de soldaten met eene zachte stem te kennen dat zij wisten dat hij de Keizer was, en dit deed hem zijne vlugt verhaasten. Wat was er nu van het luidruchtig vreugdgeroep geworden, welke zich, als hij in zijn leger verscheen, hooren liet? * De VELDSLAG van het SCHOON VERBOND, op den 18n. junij 1815. AMSTERDAM bij E. Maaskamp 1815 ----- 700px ----- Externe links Wikipedia: Slag bij Waterloo Categorie:1815 Waterloo